


Stay With Me Tonight?

by the_purple_gays (karmad)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Lance, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, tipsy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/the_purple_gays





	1. Chapter 1

The music of the party blared. Keith didn't really know why he came here. Probably as moral support for Shiro after his most recent breakup, probably because he wanted free drinks and boy were those free drinks were doing their thing. 

He sat at the bar leisurely looking over the crowd of people the Fireball blurring the edges of everything. He tapped his fingers on the bar top going to the beat of the song. 

He lost Shiro about twenty minutes ago in the sea of people and he kinda gave up looking for him. 

Keith turned back to the bar and watched the bartenders change shifts. At this club the bartenders didn't wear uniforms they just wore what they wanted. This particular guy, Keith noted, looked sexy in blue and Keith didn't even LIKE blue. 

Keith tapped the bar to get the guy's attention. 

"What would ya like to drink?" He asked. 

"Well, " Keith started. "I already had a few drinks and I'd like to take you home but, I'd like to be slightly sober if and when that happens so, just a Sprite for now." 

The man behind the counter poured Keith the Sprite. "The name's Lance and I get off in 45 minutes. Can you wait that long hotshot?" Lance asked winking. 

Keith took a sip of the Sprite. "For you, definitely" 

The 45 minutes slipped by rather quickly and Keith told Lance he'd wait for him outside. Lance wiped up the counter and nodded. Minutes later he was outside with Keith. 

"Yours or mine?" Lance asked. 

"Who's closer. I live on campus." Keith said. 

"Me too" Lance returned. "We'll just go to my dorm. My roommate is out of town. So, there's no chance of an interruption." 

" I have no problems with that." .

They arrived at the college quickly showing the guards their IDs as they walked into the gate and went towards the Blue Sector. 

Lance led Keith to the Dormitory Sector and pressed the third floor on the elevator. 

They sat there awkwardly then rushed into some passionate kissing, Keith in Lance's arms his legs locked around Lance's waist like a belt. 

After the elevator opened Keith kept kissing along Lance's jaw and neck as Lance nudged the dorm door open with his foot then he threw Keith on the bed. 

"Alright Keith. Are you topping or bottoming?" Lance asked pulling his shirt off. 

Keith wriggled out of his jeans. "Dude. Either one! Get the lube and fuck me into this cheap mattress!" He yelled palming himself in his little red underwear.

Lance hopped out of his jeans and ground his erection into Keith's. The words Keith just said went straight to his dick. 

Lance pulled Keith's legs around his waist as Keith laid on his back in the bed. 

Keith was moaning Lance's name and squirming all over the bed, a small patch of pre-cum stained the front of Keith's underwear. 

"Lance, please, fuck me." He whined as Lance kissed up Keith's body paying special attention to his nipples as his hand blindly searched for a condom and lube. 

He found at least a condom and shimmied Keith out of his underwear rolling the condom on his own dick as he started to jack Keith off. Keith was mumbling something about cumming so Lance stopped and he finally found the lube. 

He drizzled the cold stuff that smelled like artificial strawberries all over his fingers and slid one into Keith's tight little ass. Keith moaned Lance's name and he was harder than he'd ever been before. His dick in the mint green condom curving proudly into the air as Keith moaned his name as he was getting fucked by Lance's fingers. 

Lance bent down and whispered into Keith's ear. 

"Are you ready for the main attraction" 

Keith nodded his head and spread his legs wide as Lance lined himself up and slid in balls deep into Keith's ass. 

He gave himself a few strokes to regain his composure then he looked at Keith. 

His black hair splayed across one of Lance's pillows, his shirt hiked up displaying smooth creamy pale skin. Keith's pupils blown wide, Lance's name spilling from his lips. 

"Lance, please, faster, go." Keith panted and Lance started to go into an unforgiving pace hitting Keith's prostate every time. 

Keith was blissed out, his dick waving in the air, his eyes unfocused letting out sweet cries that did nothing but egg Lance on as he was nearing his orgasm. He felt Keith start to clench down around him, he had to be close too. 

Lance continued to murder Keith's ass until Keith started warning him of his impending orgasm. 

"L-lance." He moaned brokenly. "I-i'm cumming. Oh fuck!" Keith yelled as he thrashed wildly on the bed because Lance kept fucking him as Keith went through this dry orgasm. Lance kept fucking until he came, a small explosion inside the mint green condom that he tied and threw into the small wastebin by his bed right before he collapsed on top of Keith. 

Keith carded his hands through Lance's hair. 

"Lance," he said. His voice wrecked. 

"Hmph?" Lance said from the crook of Keith's neck. 

"Stay with me tonight." He asked. 

Lance lifted his head and looked around the room. "Dude, this is my room. I should be asking you that." 

Keith looked around. "Oh. Right." Keith sighed. 

Lance kissed Keith's neck. "I hope you stay." 

Keith kissed Lance's hair. "Of course I will."


	2. CAUGHT

If you told Lance, let's say, a year ago that he'd balls deep in his high school rival, Keith Kogane in his own bed while Pidge and Hunk were in class, he'd probably laugh in your face.

But, the fact of the matter is that he WAS balls deep in his high school rival Keith Kogane while Hunk and Pidge were in class. 

Lance thought that after that one time he and Keith fucked after his shift at the bar would be enough but, at this point they were addicted. After that first time Lance and Keith kept noticing that they had some of the same classes and that their circles of friends converged at so many points that they were both stumped that they only just now met and noticed. 

But, back to the matter at hand, Lance had Keith on all fours, his face smushed into the variously colored blue pillow cases, his ass raised proudly in the air as Lance thrust into it the lewd smack of Keith's ass on Lance's pelvis mixing with their moans. They were so into what they were doing they didn't hear the front door open and they didn't hear Hunk and Pidge chatter about how class was cancelled but they did hear Pidge scream as she saw Keith and Lance in the act. 

Pidge screamed and slammed the door, obviously traumatized and at that point Lance and Keith jumped across the room, their sexual activities forgotten as Hunk burst into the room only to see Keith and Lance sweaty, with their dicks out stumbling to find answers for Hunk and their clothes. 

So much for sneaking around....


End file.
